hetaliafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Włochy Północne
Włochy Północne (イタリア'','' Itaria) - główna postać serii Hetalia. 'Brat Włoch Południowych, wnuk Imperium Rzymskiego. Jego imię i nazwisko brzmi 'Feliciano Vargas (フェリチアーノ・ヴァルガス'','' Ferichiāno Varugasu). Wygląd Feliciano jest niezbyt wysokim młodzieńcem o wiecznie potarganych włosach z odznaczającym się loczkiem. Jego oczy, zazwyczaj zamknięte przez szeroki uśmiech, są złote. Zwykle ubrany jest w niebieski mundur i ciemnobrązowe kozaki. Charakter Włochy to przyjacielski, wesoły, energiczny, choć dość niezręczny chłopak. Zdaje się mieć "lekką" obsesję na punkcie jedzenia, zwłaszcza makaronu, pizzy i sera. Lubi gotowanie, malowanie, śpiew i projektowanie ubrań, żywi też upodobanie do kontaktów skórnych (co stawiało niektóre kraje w dość niezręcznej sytuacji). Podobnie jak Grecja bardzo lubi koty. Ma skłonności do żywej gestykulacji podczas rozmowy, denerwującego nucenia i skakania to tu, to tam. W obliczu zagrożenia – tchórzliwy, natychmiast ucieka lub kapituluje (często też wymachuje białą flagą, oznaczającą poddanie się). Spędza dużo czasu z Niemcami, często prosi go o pomoc czy pokazuje mu swoje prace (rzadko kiedy zgodne z oczekiwaniami Ludwiga, dodajmy). Nie umie wiązać butów, więc prosi dość często o pomoc Ludwiga. Po dziadku odziedziczył wrodzone poczucie piękna i - co tu wiele mówić - naturę podrywacza. Relacje 'Imperium Rzymskie' Imperium Rzymskie jest dziadkiem Feliciano. Choć był niesamowicie potężny (i zajęty... różnymi sprawami), znajdował czas na zajmowanie się wnuczkiem. Razem chętnie malowali obrazy. Rzym był bardzo dumny z Włoch. [[Niemcy|'Niemcy']] Początek ich znajomości raczej nie można uznać za zwyczajny – Niemcy znalazł Włochy podczas I wojny światowej... zamkniętego w skrzynce po pomidorach. Feliciano proponuje mu zawarcie przyjaźni, na co Ludwig początkowo nie zwraca uwagi i bierze go jako jeńca. Znacznie później nawiązują się między nimi więzy porozumienia (jakkolwiek by to nazwać) i Włochy, Niemcy oraz Japonia tworzą podczas IIWŚ koalicję Państw Osi. Ilekroć wpada w tarapaty (np. zostaje zaatakowany przez aliantów lub po prostu nie może zawiązać butów), wzywa pomocy Niemiec. Ludwig, choć nieraz miewa tego dość, jedzie za nim właściwie po całym świecie, wspominając na to, że Feliciano jest jego jedynym przyjacielem. [[Włochy Południowe|'Włochy Południowe']] Starszy brat Feliciano. Ich relacje raczej nie należą do szczególnie braterskich, od czasu do czasu dochodzi między nimi nawet do rękoczynów. W czasach dzieciństwa nigdy nie byli ze sobą długo - ich dziadek zajmował się głównie małym Feliciano, pozostawiając Lovino właściwie samemu sobie. Kiedy północne Włochy powrócił do brata, obydwaj musieli znosić prześladowania ze strony innych narodów. Obaj zostali ostatecznie rozdzieleni podczas wojny (tu niepewne). ''Włochy zamieszkał u Austrii i Świętego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego, zaś Romano został wzięty pod skrzydła Hiszpanii. Oczywiście odbiło się to na ich dogadywaniu się ze sobą - Lovino nieraz odmawia uznania Feliciano, w przeciwieństwie do samych północnych Włoch nazywających go starszym bratem. Prawdopodobnie bierze się to stąd, że Lovino był od zawsze zazdrosny o młodszego brata - Feliciano odziedziczył po Dziadku Rzymie talenty artystyczne i był mu nieco bliższy, czego południowym Włochom brakowało. Mimo tego wszystkiego Romano niezupełnie odtrąca swoje rodzeństwo: jego nienawiść do Niemiec wynika z przekonania, że Ludwig chce wykorzystać Feliciano do swoich własnych celów. [[Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie|'Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie']] Pierwsza miłość Włoch. Zawsze myślał (tak jak wszyscy swego czasu), że Feliciano jest dziewczynką. Wyznał, że kocha go od X wieku i dlatego go ścigał. Zauroczenie wzrosło, gdy Włochy po wojnie domowej zaczął pracować w domu ŚCR, tak więc obserwował chłopca potajemnie, uczył się z nim malowania lub czytał. Gdy "Świętek" (jak ochrzcili go polscy tłumacze) miał iść na wojnę, zapytał małego Feliciano, czy nie chciałby stać się jednym z nim, na co Włochy zareagował gwałtowną prośbą, by nie odchodził - z obawy, by tamten nie skończył jak starożytny Rzym, któremu zaszkodziła zbytnia potęga (jakkolwiek by to ująć). Na pożegnanie daje mu swoje majtki (w anime - miotłę) jako wyraz miłości. [[Austria|'Austria']] Przejął on kontrolę nad małym Feliciano po tym, jak upadł Starożytny Rzym. Okazuje się iż Austria myślał, że Włochy to dziewczynka. Często za złe zachowanie stosował na małym Feliciano różne kary. Włochy Północne kochał słuchać jak Austria grał na fortepianie. [[Francja|'Francja']] Włochy (gdy był dzieckiem) wychowywał się wraz z nastoletnim Francją. Często można zauważyć jak Francja straszy Włochy mówiąc, iż stanie się jego prowincją. Pomimo tego w teraźniejszości wydają się mieć dobre stosunki, a Feliciano wciąż mówi do Francisa ''starszy brat ''lub ''braciszek Francja. [[Węgry|'Węgry']] Pomagała ona Włochom, gdy oboje byli pod panowaniem Austrii. Feliciano traktował ją jak swoją starszą siostrę. Jako jedna z nielicznych od początku znała prawdziwą płeć Włoch. [[Japonia|'Japonia']] Japonię często denerwuje "bezwstydne" i nietypowe zachowanie Włoch. Po mimo wszystko wydają się być dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Wspólnie należą do Państw Osi. [[Polska|'Polska']] Wydają się być dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Znają się od małego. To Feliks dał Feliciano pomysł zrobienia wyrzucanego siedzenia w samolocie (Kubelwagon) Ludwiga (Niemcy), kiedy wcześniej pokazał mu takie siedzenie w swoim samolocie. Utwory * Marukaite Chikyuu * Marukaite Chikyuu (jako Chibitalia) * Hatafutte Parade * Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo * Italy's song to Germany * Ren・Ren・Renaissance♪ * Wa! Wa!! World Ondo * Let's Boil Hot Water♪ * Hetalian☆Jet * Let's Look Behind the Rainbow * Pukapuka☆Vacation * [[Che bello! (My House is the Greatest!☆)|Che bello! (My House is the Greatest!☆')]] Ciekawostki * Data jego urodzin odpowiada dacie powstania ''Królestwa Włoch - '''17 marca 1861. * Jego pełna nazwa brzmi Włochy Weneckie ''(Veneziano). * W musicalu zagrał go '''Ryōki Nagae'. * W odcinku specjalnym anime dowiadujemy się, że interesuje się mitologią grecką. * On oraz Romano są braćmi, ale nie bliźniakami, jak mogło się wydawać. W pasku "Italy's Big Brother" Niemcy odkrywa, że Feliciano dzieli z nim germańską krew (prawdopodobnie przez niemieckie podboje Włoch po upadku Imperium Rzymskiego). * W pasku "Let's Assist The French Economy!" pokazane jest, że jego prawy sutek symbolizuję Korsykę, a cały prawy obszar piersiowy Niceę i Sabaudię. * W Hetalia: World☆Stars pokazane jest, że Veneziano jest wyższy od swojego brata, Romano. * Himaruya napisał, że Włochy nie był całkowicie słaby, ale ponieważ jest tchórzliwy, nigdy nie używa swojej siły. Jednakże jako dziecko można zobaczyć, że był wystarczająco silny, aby pokonać Imperium Osmańskie okupujące Morze Adriatyckie. W innej ilustracji, żeńska wersja Włoch ukazana jest z niesamowitą siłą, gdy tylko się wścieknie, co zaskoczyło nawet jej męskiego odpowiednika. Kategoria:Axis_powers Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kraj Europejski Kategoria:Postać z anime Kategoria:Postać z mangi Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Hetalia: Axis Powers Kategoria:Hetalia: World Series Kategoria:Hetalia: Beautiful World Kategoria:Państwa Osi Kategoria:Włochy Kategoria:Główna Postać Kategoria:Rodzina Vargas Kategoria:G8 Kategoria:Hetalia Wiki Kategoria:Włochy Północne